El camino hacia el Dorado
by kayra isis
Summary: Cuando el príncipe Lovino arruina la boda de su hermana la princesa Felicia con el capitán Ludwin, no creyó que ese sería el inicio de una aventura más allá de lo imaginable. Ahora, junto a su amigo y guardaespaldas Antonio, va en busca de una mítica ciudad de oro, que pueda o no existir...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni Axis Powers Hetalia ni la película "El Camino Hacia El Dorado" me pertenecen.**

Resumen: Cuando el príncipe Lovino arruina la boda de su hermana la princesa Felicia con el capitán Ludwin, no creyó que ese sería el inicio de una aventura más allá de lo imaginable. Ahora, junto a su amigo y guardaespaldas Antonio, va en busca de una mítica ciudad de oro, que pueda o no existir...

**Capítulo 1**

-Estamos aquí reunidos hoy para unir en sagrado matrimonio a este hombre y a esta mujer con la bendición de Dios.- Recitaba el sacerdote elegantemente vestido mientras sujetaba el libro sagrado frente a la pareja.

El, alto fornido rubio de ojos azules y semblante serio, general del ejército del reino de Alemania y hermano menor del rey Gilbert de Prusia.

Ella, hermosa y un tanto pequeña, de ojos ambar y cabellos castaños claros cortos, de los que sobresalía un extraño rulo, rasgo que compartía con su hermano mayor, el príncipe Lovino.

Era una boda arreglada, por supuesto. El reino Alemán, sucesor del Sacro Imperio Romano, se había estado expandiendo, tomando posesión de muchos territorios de los reinos circundantes. El imperio italiano, sin poder costeare una guerra, decidió ofrecer la mano de la princesa, quien no superaba los 18 años, a uno de los hermanos germánicos. Por suerte, su propuesta fue aceptada.

Felicia Vargas, al principio, estaba asustada, pues su prometido era tosco y frío. Sin embargo, al superar esa barrera, conoció el lado tierno y el buen corazón del soldado, enamorándola perdidamente. El quedo prendado de la belleza y la bondad de la chica y poco le importo la recompensa que obtendría al desposarla. Estaría con su amada, se convertiría en rey de Italia, su vida sería casi perfecta... Excepto por un pequeño detalle.

Lovino Vargas era el hermano mayor de la princesa Felicia y el único inconforme con el matrimonio. Tal vez fuera porque al desposarla, el perdería su derecho al trono. Sin importar el motivo, el siempre protesto, aunque Ludwin no creía que el cobarde italiano hiciera algo para evitar la boda. El novio se enderezo un poco y volvió su atención a la ceremonia pues estaban a punto de formalizar la unión.

-Usted príncipe, ¿acepta a esta mujer como su sagrada esposa, hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Acepto.

-Usted princesa, ¿Acepta a este hombre como su sangrado esposo, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto, ve~

-Si alguien presente tiene o conoce algún motivo para evitar esta unión, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

Ludwin suspiro pesadamente, esperando que el príncipe se opusiera pero el grito nunca llego. Sin más que decir, el sacerdote prosiguió.

-Entonces yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

El germano se inclinó para depositar un beso en los labios de su amada. Era un momento tan especial, casi pudo jurar que la tierra temblaba... Momento.

Ludwin se separó de su esposa y miro a su alrededor curioso, al igual que el resto de los invitados de la boda del jardín. Los adornos temblaban y los colgantes se tambaleaban y, a lo lejos, se pudo ver una nube de polvo. Poco a poco se fue acercando y se distinguió una figura que corría tratando de alejarse. Pronto, los detalles de esa figura se fueron afinando hasta que se distinguió la identidad del corredor.

-Ve~ ¡Fratello!- Exclamo la princesa emocionada. -¡Llegaste a mi boda! ¡Me alegra verte!-

El príncipe lucía un traje formal sumamente sucio y arrugado, lucia exhausto. Apenas llego a lado de su hermana, se inclinó para recuperar el aliento. Exclamo algo que fue inaudible para los demás.

-Príncipe Lovino, será mejor que tenga una buena explicación para esto.- Dijo Ludwin seriamente.

-¿Que no lo entiendes bastardo? ¡Corran!- Explico desesperado, señalando hacia atrás.

El temblor se hizo cada vez más y más fuerte hasta que la silueta de un toro apareció, arrasando con todo a su paso. Los invitados huyeron despavoridos abriéndole el camino a la bestia de carga justo hacia donde estaban los novios. Ludwin, ni lento ni perezoso, tomo a Felicia de la cintura y la aparto del camino en un gesto protector, en cuestión de segundos. Sin embargo, el toro no les puso atención y siguió su camino contra Lovino.

- ¡Fratello!-

Felicia trato de acercarse a su hermano pero marido lo evitaba con un agarre firme, mientras el príncipe quedaba a su merced para enfrentarse a la furiosa bestia. Lovino miro a su alrededor, los guardias habrían improvisado unas barricadas para proteger a los civiles del ataque del Toro, pero estaban bastante alejadas de él, de ninguna manera lograría llegar antes de sufrir alguna que otra cornada del animal. Desesperado, vio como la bestia comenzaba su carrera de nuevo, dispuesto a embestirlo...

- ¡Aquí torito!- uno de los soldados se interpuso entre el príncipe y el toro y agito su propia capa roja del uniforme real. El toro, atraído ahora a un nuevo objetivo, bufo ferozmente y se abalanzo en contra del recién llegado, quien solo sonrió y esquivo el ataque con facilidad para luego volver a tomar su postura.

Sin salir de su asombro, Lovino sintió como unas fuertes manos lo jalaban hacia la seguridad de las barricadas.

- Príncipe Lovino, ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto Ludwin, pero el otro no presto atención.

Sin abandonar la seguridad de la barricada, Lovino dirigió su mirada hacia el soldado que aún se debatía contra el animal. Era un muchacho alto, de tez apelada y cabellos castaños. Aunque no veía su rostro, el sabía que sus ojos eran verdes y seguramente tendría en su rostro esa estúpida sonrisa que parecía no abandonar nunca sus facciones.

-¡Bastardo! ¿Qué haces? ¡Retírate!-

El aludido no dio muestra de haberlo escuchado. Seguía con su técnica de esquivar Ágilmente los golpes del animal. El toro furioso, lo embestía cada vez más y más ferozmente, hasta que, inevitablemente, se quedó sin energía. Con un último esfuerzo, el toro se detuvo y miro fijamente al soldado para luego iniciar lo que seguramente sería su último ataque. Esta vez el soldado no lo esquivo, y el príncipe Lovino sentía como el corazón le daba vuelcos.

- ¡Antonio!

Justo antes de que los cuernos del toro hicieran contacto con el cuerpo del joven, este se elevó con un fuerte impulso para caer en el lomo del animal. Rápidamente y sin dar tiempo a la bestia de asimilar que pasaba, el joven se dio vuelta sobre este para montarlo como un jinete lo hiciera con su caballo. El animal comenzó a dar brincos furioso, pero poco a poco fue cediendo ante la paciencia del soldado, hasta que se tranquilizó por completo.

-¡Bastardo!- grito Lovino corriendo hasta donde estaba el soldado. -¿Porque hiciste eso? ¡Pudiste haber muerto, maldición!

El toro vio al italiano y lo olfateo un poco, para luego soltarle un bufido, que cubrió al príncipe de mocos. Ante esto, Antonio sonrió

- vaya Lovi, ¡parece que le agradas!

-¡Calla bastardo! ¡No es gracioso!- El príncipe italiano se sonrojo de la vergüenza mientras su amigo se reía animadamente.

-por una vez, príncipe Lovino, estamos de acuerdo.- una voz seria les respondió, haciendo que la piel se les erizara. - nada de esto fue gracioso y exijo saber qué fue lo que sucedió.

-fusososo bueno jefe, lo que paso fue que... -

comenzó a decir Antonio, pero fue interrumpido por el príncipe - ¡Yo no tengo porque explicarte nada estúpido macho come patatas!

-¡Silencio los dos!- dijo con una voz que no toleraba desobediencia alguna. -Soldado Antonio, debido a su incompetencia queda usted fuera del ejército. Puede retirarse.-

- ¿Qué?- grito Lovino enojado. -¡Tú no puedes despedirlo macho patatas! ¡Él es mi guardaespaldas personal! ¡Solo el rey puede despedirlo!

-Príncipe Lovino, ahora que despose a su hermana, me he convertido en el rey de esta nación.- dijo con voz autoritaria. - Soldados, escolten al príncipe a sus aposentos.

Un par de soldados leales al nuevo rey tomo por los brazos al príncipe Lovino quien forcejeo con fuerza para soltarse del agarre.

-¡Quiten sus manos bastardos! ¡Antonio! ¡Ayuda!

Lovino volteo a ver a su amigo, pero al ver su rostro, dejo de forcejear, pues había visto algo que no creyó vería nunca. Su amigo había dejado de sonreír.

**Buenas noches! O la hora que sea en donde estén leyendo…**

**Escapando de mi tarea, me di tiempo a subir esta pequeña historia, ( parodia ) crossover (? ). Será un poco diferente a la película, más que nada para adaptarla a Hetalia, pero en esencia será similar : ) espero les guste!**

**Bueno, nos seguimos leyendo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ni Axis Powers Hetalia, ni El Camino hacia el Dorado me pertenecen, ni otras cosas que use en este fic.**

Advertencias: este fic contendrá canciones! Y aclaro, las canciones versión latina. Tal vez un poco de OoC y bueno, creo que es todo. Disfruten la lectura!  
  
Con un suspiro, Lovino miraba aquel barco que se alejaba el horizonte. Con él, se alejaba también la princesa Emma, su ex prometida, y lo que quedaba de su ilusión. Al parecer el rey Lars, hermano de ella, había decidió romper el compromiso previo entre él y su hermana al no ser ya el siguiente en la línea de sucesión al trono. Aunque ambos se correspondían, nada podrían hacer contra las formalidades a las que estaban atados.

Ni siquiera podía estar con su amigo de la infancia. Al ser corrido de la milicia, Antonio se convirtió en un civil y los civiles no podían visitar a los miembros de la familia real. Se preguntaba cómo le estaría llendo, pero no podía visitarlo. Dos guardias leales al ahora rey Ludwin lo custodiaban día y noche y ni todas las amenazas, insultos o quejas que se le ocurrieran los hacia desistir. Además, si acaso por un milagro lograra escapar de ellos, no sabría en dónde encontrarlo. Nunca se había preocupado en preguntarle su domicilio, pensando que nunca se iría de su lado.

"Dos semanas de que el macho patatas es rey y mi vida está hecha un asco." Pensaba con rencor, "ojalá pudiera quitarlo del trono y mandarlo de nuevo a su puñetero país."

-Es hora de irnos su majestad.- Indicó uno de los guardias con tono serio que no admitía discusión.

-¡Y tu quien te crees que eres para andar ordenándome cosas!- Grito Lovino indignado, sin moverse del lugar donde se encontraba. En respuesta, los dos hombres sujetaron sus brazos y lo obligaron a moverse, hasta que él se resignó a seguirlos. Ya había tratado de luchar con ellos antes y no era algo que quisiera repetir.

"De aquí iré al castillo y me obligaran a tomar las estúpidas lecciones de etiqueta, o alguna mierda de esas." Lovino seguía en sus pensamientos. "Carajo, soy el maldito príncipe de este reino y me la vivo como un preso! Si tuviera la más mínimo oportunidad de largarme de aquí, la tomaría! ¡No importa como carajos suceda!"

Casi como respondiendo a sus plegarias, un ruido sordo se escuchó bastante cerca, seguido de gritos de auxilio. La gente comenzó a correr sin motivo aparente y asustados a más no poder.

-¡Hahaha!- Una fuerte voz resaltó de entre todos los ruidos. -¡Yo, el temible capitán Kirkland, he venido a saquear este patético puerto!

Caminando con paso elegante, un hombre rubio de espesas cejas y ojos verdes vestido elegantemente en un traje de pirata, se paseaba por el lugar. Detrás de él, su tripulación saltaba de un gran barco pirata que había pasado desapercibido al puerto y saqueaban todo a su paso.

Lovino se quedó atónito. ¡Era su reino y lo estaban saqueando! -¿Que están esperando bastardos? - les grito a sus guardias. -¡Atrápenlos!

De inmediato los soldados se lanzaron en defensa de la gente. Lovino no era muy bueno luchando cuerpo a cuerpo pero lanzaba cuchillos con gran precisión. Armado con unos cuantos atacaba cuando veía a alguien acercarse a civiles. Pronto llamo mucho la atención de los atacantes y unos cuantos se dirigieron hacia él. Asustado, lanzo los cuchillos que le quedaban, pero venían más y más...

Un gran bufido, presidido de unos temblores alertaron a los piratas de que un toro venia sobre ellos, quienes huyeron despavoridos de la bestia. Lovino miro sorprendido la escena, ¿Porque le era tan familiar el animal? Una mano lo ayudo a levantarse, cuando ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando se había caído.

-Lovi, ¿Estas bien?

-¿Que diantres haces aquí bastardo?- Frente a él, Antonio sonreía como si nada pasara a su alrededor.

-Estaba de paso, cuando vi a los piratas y decidí ayudar. ¡Eh, por suerte conserve a Torito desde la boda!

-¿Tienes un toro de mascota?

Antonio se río animado y tomo un arma de los caídos para comenzar a pelear. El toro había hecho retroceder a los piratas y ahora había saltado al barco pirata, causando destrozos. Antonio aprovecho el camino despejado para saltar al barco el mismo y atacar a los piratas. Lovino, viendo a su amigo, decidió seguirlo.

Arthur Kirkland, viendo su barco invadido, regreso espada en mano a enfrentarse con ese hombre que lanzaba estocadas mortales con una alabarda. Pronto, se encontraron en duelo. Ambos peleaban furiosamente. Antonio tenía ventaja pues su arma era más larga, pero Arthur era un pirata experimentado y lleno de trampas. El pirata, más cómodo en su ambiente, aprovechaba cada punto del barco para sacar una ventaja sobre Antonio, quien apenas noto que el barco se alejaba de la orilla hacia mar adentro.

Lovino miraba la sangrienta pelea escondido en un barril de la cubierta, esperando lanzar un cuchillo hacia Arthur para darle la ventaja a su amigo. Cuando parecía que tenía un tiro, unas fuertes manos lo sujetaron y amordazaron, llevándolo hacia el área de pelea.

-¡Ríndete, no puedes vencerme!- Comento Arthur ya un poco cansado, pero confiado.

-¡Nunca!- Antonio seguía peleando con toda su energía.

-Te lo pondré así, o te rindes...- el pirata señalo a una dirección. - o el muere.

Volteando a ver a donde señalaba, Antonio tiro su arma sin dudarlo. De inmediato, los bandidos se tiraron sobre él y lo ataron.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos jefe? - Pregunto un pirata hacia su capitán.

-Podemos pedir un rescate por el príncipe de Italia, en vista de que tuvimos que forzar nuestra huida. Al otro podemos venderlo como esclavo en algún mercado negro.- El capitán Kirkland miro a sus prisioneros, quienes le devolvían la mirada furiosos. -Si va a ser un esclavo tiene que aprender a ser sumiso, dejare que se diviertan con él un rato.

Los piratas se rieron maliciosamente llevándose a Lovino a una celda bajo cubierta.

.-.

Lovino caminaba de un lado a otro en la pequeña celda donde lo habían metido. Sus ropas ya no parecían los lujosos trajes con los que salió del palacio, si no trapos rotos y llenos de sangre y suciedad. Pero nada de eso importaba. ¿Qué pasaría con él? ¿Y con su amigo?

-¿Pido escapar de mi vida y esto es lo que obtengo?- Dijo mirando el cielo. -¿Secuestrado por piratas? ¡Cuando llegue allá arriba voy a patear muchos traseros!-

Un ruido sordo lo interrumpió. La puerta de la celda se había abierto y Antonio fue empujado hacia ella, cayendo de bruces. Lovino corrió hacia él y lo observo horrorizado. Las heridas de su reciente castigo sangraban pero no ponían en peligro su vida. Rápidamente rasgó algunas de sus prendas y limpio sus heridas con agua que los piratas le habían dado para beber. Poco a poco Antonio reacciono lentamente.

-Aww Lovi...- Sonrió pesadamente. -Te preocupas por mí...

-¡Calla bastardo!- Lovino se sonrojo. -Solo quédate quieto, para que sanen tus heridas.

Ignorando a su amigo, el español se acomodó para sentarse a su lado. Las marcas le escocían, sin embargo sonreía agradecido por la acción del príncipe. Se hizo un silencio entre ambos, incómodo para Lovino. No podía entender porque el otro estaba tan tranquilo después de lo que paso, de lo que pasaría. Incapaz de contenerse, comenzó a gritar desesperado.

-¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Si no hubieras estado en el muelle, no estarías en este embrollo!-

-Tranquilo Lovi, al menos te salvaran a ti.

-No... No lo harán. -Bajo la mirada. -El reino pasa por una crisis, el imbécil del macho patatas no gastaría ni un euro en mí.

-Estoy seguro que te salvaran.- Seguía diciendo Antonio. -Feli no permitirá que te lleven.

Lovino bufo molesto. Era imposible razonar con él. Incomodo, decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿Y qué hacías en el muelle, a todo esto?

-¡Ah! Bueno, desde que me corrieron no había podido pagar la renta, así que decidí buscarme un barco y explorar el mundo, como mi padre. -Explico Antonio bastante entusiasmado.

-¿Ibas a comprar un barco sin oro?- Pregunto el príncipe, pero el otro no pareció haberlo escuchado.

-Debías de haberlo visto Lovi, él era el mejor explorador del reino, zarpando a lugares desconocidos solo por el placer de conocer nuevas tierras. Y siempre que llegaba nos traía cosas y nos contaba sus aventuras. Una vez el mismísimo rey de España le pidió que dirigiera una expedición al nuevo mundo. Mi padre se llevó a mi hermano a su viaje. ¡Le tuve tanta envidia! Yo era apenas un crío, así que me quede con mi madre. ¡Pero cuando regreso, sus historias fueron de lo más emocionantes!-

No quería admitirlo, pero a Lovino le había interesado la historia. Supuso que era mejor oír a Antonio balbucear por horas que sumirse en la realidad de la situación. Si, debía ser eso. Dejo que prosiguiera.

-Nos contó que luego de atravesar la jungla y sus peligros se toparon frente a frente con indios nativos del lugar. Bastante sanguinarios, dijo que muchos de sus hombres murieron al enfrentarse a ellos. ¡Pero no fueron rival para mi padre, que montaba un veloz corcel y blandía la espada como nadie! Su armadura brillaba en el sol, como esperanza para su tripulación. Pero de pronto sucedió lo impensable. ¡Los indígenas se rindieron! A sus pies, uno a uno se fue arrodillando y dejaron sus armas, todas hechas de oro. ¡De oro puro! No había aleación, ni pintura, en serio estaban hechas de oro. Después de recogerlas, los indígenas los guiaron entre la selva y un gran resplandor los cegó a todos.

Gloriosa y brillante, los dioses construyeron la ciudad. Fue una gran bendición.

-Los llevaron a una ciudad oculta entre la tierra y el agua. ¡Una ciudad completamente hecha de oro! Había edificios tan altos como los arboles más viejos, la gente del rango que fuera, usaba adornos de oro. Incluso la comida parecía ser hecha de oro, pero era tan comestible como todos los platillos de casa.-

Paraíso terrenal, tranquilo y apacible. No hay mortal que esta tierra soñó.

-Los recibió el que parecía ser el jefe de la ciudad y los hospedo en una pirámide dorada y diariamente les llevaban más y más cosas todas de oro, como si nunca se acabara aquel metal. El jefe les agradeció por esa ciudad para recompensarlos por sus buenas actitudes. ¡Creyeron que eran sus dioses!-

Y surge El Dorado, al resplandecer, sublime. Mil años hasta hoy. El dorado, el dorado, el dorado.

-Reinaba un ambiente de paz, pese a la sorpresa, niños jugaban con altos nobles, no había ni rateros, ni homicidios. Mi padre se sintió lo suficientemente seguro como para dejar a mi hermano allá, mientras regresaba a contarle al rey lo que había descubierto. Recuerdo ese día, todos lo oímos maravillados.-

Antonio término su relato para tomar una bocanada de aire, pues se había emocionado tanto que se quedó sin aliento. Lovino no sabía si maravillarse o echarse a reír. Era imposible la existencia de una ciudad así. ¿O sí? Curioso, quiso saber más.

-¿Y después que sucedió?

- El rey quiso verlo con sus propios ojos, así que mi padre volvió a ir...- Su rostro perdió su brillo de pronto. - Regresaron poco después. Al parecer no encontraron la ciudad y fue ejecutado por mentir... Mi madre murió de tristeza y yo tuve que irme a Italia, pues nadie quería al hijo de un traidor. Nunca vi a mi hermano de nuevo.- Su sonrisa de nuevo flanqueo pero solo por un instante. -¡Pero estoy seguro de que El Dorado existe! ¡Y quiero verlo con mis propios ojos!

Lovino tenía ganas de darle la razón al rey de España. ¿Quién creería semejante patraña? Pero no pudo hacerle eso a su amigo.

-Una ciudad de oro... Un puñado de eso y volvería a comprar Italia y mandar al macho patatas de regreso a su reino.- Dijo siguiéndole el juego, pues realmente no creía en toda la historia.

-Por eso quería un barco. Tal vez, si logro mostrarles una prueba...- comenzó a decir el español pero se quedó callado. -Será mejor dormir Lovi, nos espera un gran día mañana.

-Querrás decir un asco de día...-Susurro Lovino, seguro de que el español nunca cumpliría su sueño.

.-.

-¡Como que escaparon!- Grito el rey Ludwin. Su reina sollozaba en silencio.

-Atacaron de improvisto señor. Con la niebla no los vimos llegar y con la marea, ya deben haber recorrido una gran distancia.- Se justificó el soldado.

-¡Luddy!- Suplico la reina, colgada de su brazo. -¡Mi fratello! ¡Por favor, ve a rescatarlo!

-Mi reina, ya casi anochece, nos será imposible saber...- comenzó a decir el soldado pero ella no entendía razones.

-¡Sé que podrás traerlo a salvo! Hazlo por mí, por favor...

El corazón de Ludwin se conmovió al ver a su esposa y tomo su decisión. -De acuerdo, preparen mi barco y tropas fuertes, aprovecharemos la luz que queda.- sujeto a su esposa de sus manos. -Traeré a tu hermano y acabare con esos piratas.

**NA: bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de mi fic! Gracias a los que leen esta historia, en especial a Feli Kirkland y Corona de lacasitos por ponerla en favoritos y seguirla n.n.**

No tocaba actualizar esta historia, pero no pude evitar escribirla jeje espero les guste leerla tanto como a mí me gusta imaginarla.

**Si, lo admito, me base en la historia de Noland el mentiroso, del anime One Piece jejeje, adore esa historia ^ ^**

¿Alguien se esperaba este triste pasado de Antonio? Creo que él se volverá el protagonista principal jeje ¿Voy muy rápido en la trama? Porque a mí me parece que voy bien pero quizás sí...

Bueno, no los molesto más, nos seguimos leyendo!


End file.
